nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Princesa Daisy
História Princesa Daisy, como conhecida nos Estados Unidos (em japonês, Daiji-Hime), ou somente Daisy, é uma personagem ficcional da empresa Nintendo. O criador é Gunpei Yokoi, o mesmo de Super Mario Land. Ela é a princesa-governante de Sarasaland, onde apareceu a primeira vez em Super Mario Land, foi capturada por Tatanga e resgatada por Mario. Assim como Peach é dos cogumelos, Daisy é a "Princesa das Margaridas". O seu nome completo é Princesa/Princess Daisy Floral. Princesa Daisy é a princesa do reino vizinho a Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland que fez a sua primeira aparição em Super Mario Land. Apesar de ser a única líder de Sarasaland, ela atualmente mora em Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy é conhecida pelas suas habilidades com flores. Exemplo são as suas representações e emblemas que costumam ser flores com pétalas amarelas ou laranjas e o polén turquesa. Ela partilha uma rivalidade amigável com a Princesa Peach, e é uma boa amiga de Mario e Luigi. Lançamento Anos depois do lançamento de Super Mario Land, Daisy começou a aparecer em cada vez mais jogos e séries do Mario; isto deve-se à falta de personagens humanas no mundo do Mario. Ela agora aparece na maioria de jogos da Nintendo; quase sempre como personagem jogável. Tal como as outras personagens principais, Daisy tem uma forma bebê de ela própria, que tem aparecido em jogos recentes como personagem jogável. Daisy foi criada por Gunpei Yokoi, mentor de Shigeru Miyamoto. Yokoi faleceu oito anos depois da primeira aparência de Daisy, e três anos antes de ela aparecer como personagem principal. É possível que o regresso de Daisy aos jogos do Mario façam parte a um tributo a Gunpei Yokoi. Daisy apareceu em mais de 30 jogos até à data, e continua a fazê-lo regularmente. Historia Por um longo período, Daisy foi um dos personagens mais obscuros da Nintendo, não tendo quase nem história. Sua primeira aparição, Super Mario Land, estrelou um elenco de personagens totalmente novos, que não funcionou muito bem na hora de serem lembrados, e acabaram sendo esquecidos. Uma nota interessante é que na página número 13 do manual de Super Mario Land, referem-se a ela como "Daisy Princess", mas obviamente quiseram dizer que ela chama-se "Princesa Daisy". Aparição Depois do Game Boy, ela só apareceu em Mario Kart para gamecube, DS, Wii e 3ds em exceção de NES Open Tournament Golf, como a carregadora de tacos de Luigi ,o que pode ter causado a impressão que Luigi goste de Daisy e vice e versa,pois em mario kart wii, Daisy mandou construir uma estatua dela com Luigi na praça de Sarasaland e também na forma de bebês,já como se conhecessem na flor da idade. Ela foi trazida também para Mario Tennis, e rapidamente virou em um personagem jogável em Mario Party 3 e nos títulos de esporte, aparecendo como parceira de Peach, Luigi ou Mario. Relações Daisy é suspeita de ser relacionada a Luigi,podendo se imaginar ser sua namorada. A biografia do troféu de Daisy em Super Smash Bros. Melee diz que ela é mais masculina e diz que há "fofocas" que ela seja namorada de Luigi, mas isso já foi confirmado pelo pessoal da Nintendo. A sua relação com Peach é desconhecida, mas no site oficial de Mario Power Tennis, Daisy manda um cartão postal a Peach assinando "Your sister-in-arms, Daisy", que, em português, ficaria uma espécie de "Sua amiga do lado esquerdo do peito, Daisy",já que elas são muito amigas e conhecidas. Supostamente, Peach convida Daisy às vezes para visitar seu castelo e fazer coisas que princesas fazem, como tomar chá e outras coisas. Cabelo Na maioria dos jogos, Daisy pode ser distinguida de Peach pela cor do cabelo: Daisy tem cabelos castanhos, enquanto Peach é loira. Mas ela já apareceu com cabelos ruivos e cabelos lisos e coroa vermelha( como em mario party 3 no nitendo 64 ). A cor do vestido também influencia: O de Daisy é amarelo, enquanto a de Peach é rosa. Inicialmente, Daisy, em Super Mario Land, apareceu exatamente como Peach: Cabelos longos, vestido e coroa, apesar dela ter vestido amarelo, brincos de margarida e coroa vermelha; Mas sua aparência foi mudando, e hoje ela tem cabelos curtos, coroa amarela (para não precisar distingui-la da coroa), mangas redondas e com detalhes rendados. O vestido agora, para não ser idêntica a de Peach, tem dois detalhes laranjas logos no final. Mesmo só aparecendo em Mario Kart double dash, ds, wii e 7 depois de Super Mario Land, agora ela é oficialmente um personagem das séries Mario Party,Mario Kart,Mario and Sonic Olympic Games,etc. No entanto Daisy teve seu nome traduzido em vários países, mas no Brasil seu nome foi traduzido para Margarida, mas nos jogos não. Aparições * Mario Tennis - 2000 * Mario Party 3 - 2001 * Mario Party 4 - 2002 * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - 2003 * Mario Party 5 - 2003 * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - 2003 * Mario Power Tennis - 2004 * Mario Party 6 - 2004 * Mario Superstar Baseball - 2005 * Mario Party 7 - 2005 * Mario Kart DS - 2005 * Super Mario Strikers - 2005 * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (DS)- 2006 * Mario Party DS - 2007 * Mario Party 8 (Wii)- 2007 * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii/DS)- 2007/2008 * Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) - 2008 * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games(Wii/DS)- 2009 * Itadaki Street (DS) -sem data definida. * Hachignak Quest 3 (Apenas no Japão)- Sem data definida * Mario Kart Wii (Wii)- 2008 * Mario Sports Mix (Wii) - 2011 * Mario Kart 7 (3DS) - 2011 Categoria:Princesas do Mario Categoria:Mario Bros Categoria:Personagens